Biker Safe
by Bikerchick93
Summary: "It was the last place I had ever thought I would be heading back to. When I left I made a promise to myself that I would never go back. I guess I'm even a lying bitch to myself now." When Bella finds herself in an abusive r/ship there is only one place she knows she will be safe again, with her ex biker boyfriend, VP of the SOA forks charter...Edward Cullen.
1. To safty

I do not own anything to do with Twilight or Sons of Anarchy.

So this is a mix between the charters from twilight and the characters from SOA. Let's see how the boys and girls from Forks would be if they had a nice little motorcycle gang, a drug ring and one hell of a mamma bear to keep them all in line.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Roswell, New Mexico**_

 _ **BPOV**_

"Where are you going to go Bella?! I'm all you have! No one wants a used up whore like you! You'll be back, begging me on your knees!"

I threw my back pack into the cab of the truck before I climbed in and cranked the engine, it started with a raw and as I raced down the drive way, dirt flying behind me, I knew that there was only once place that I could go. Forks, home.

It was the last place I had ever thought I would be heading back to. When I left I made a promise to myself that I would never go back. I guess I'm even a lying bitch to myself now.

I sighed, running my hand through my mattered hair as I waited at the lights to enter the I-84. "Damn it!" I slammed my hand down on the steering wheel, "god damn this shit!" how did I find myself here, running back to the very thing that I had spent six years hiding from.

I thought that Mike was safe, that he would take care of me, I got a good job working in the a nail salon. It wasn't the best money in the world but it was work and Mike made good money off the UFO crap that Roswell New Mexico was famous for.

We had a small place and for the first few years it was great, but then he started drinking. The drinking lead to yelling and that lead to hitting. I put up with that shit for long enough, when the girls at work started to notice the bruises, started asking me questions, I couldn't take it anymore. When I couldn't hide the broken ribs anymore, the split lips and black eyes I wanted to be safe and the only place that I have ever felt safe was also a place where I had hurt the most important people in my life.

In 28 hours, 1, 7990 miles I would have to grovel for my life. God I hope the queen will be in a good mood when I get there.

 _You are now leaving New Mexico_

This was it, I'm going home.

Well what do you think? I hope that you like it.

Let me know lovely's


	2. Our Queen

Once again I don't own anything twilight or SOA

 _ **Chapter two**_

 _ **Forks, Washington**_

 _ **EsmePOV**_

God damn it where are those boys? I asked them a million times to be here on time to get this shit ready for the fundraiser at the elementary school for the children's wing of the hospital.

I was stacking boxes of cupcakes on the counter, the girls and I had spent all night baking and icing the damn things. All those idiots had to do was take them to the school and hand them to the girls to set out for people to buy, how fucking hard was it?!

"Ma!" well whoop-de-fucking-do they finally showed up.

"Get you Asses in here!" in yelled back to them, cleaning my hands off on a kitchen towel I waited for my boys.

"Hey Ma, sorry we're late, pops had a last minute job for us at the shop. You know how he gets." Edward shrugged and swagged over to kiss my cheek before looking into one of the boxes at the cakes. "So do we get a treat for helping out of what?" I smacked that little shit upside the head and moved to kiss Emmett on the cheek.

"How you been baby? How's Rosie?" Emmett was like my adopted son, he and Edward had been friends since they were in dippers, his mother was a crack whore and so the poor baby practically lived with us, I didn't have a problem with that. He was a good boy, heart the size of the moon. He was good for my family, and my family was just what he needed.

His wife Rosalie was pregnant and having a pretty hard time with it. The poor love was always in and out of the hospital in pain.

"She's doing good, should be at the fundraiser tonight." He gave me a tight hug before letting go and leaning on the counter, "But you know my Rosie, she's a fighter." He laughed and stole a cupcake from one of the boxes, taking a bear sized bite out of it.

Laughing I replied, "She sure is, but keep your big paws out of the cupcakes, they are for the kids." I slapped his giant hands away before he could take another one.

"Now you two are late and I need all these boxes at the school an hour ago. The van is fuelled up and waiting for you. So get a move on, oh and Emmett have you got the stuff ready for the firework show tonight?"

"I sure do Ma, don't worry, we got this, your fundraiser will go off without a hitch." He sent me a wink picking up three boxes and headed out the door to start loading the van.

"Yeah Ma we got this shit. Them kids are going to be so spoilt this year." The grin on Edwards face would rival that of the Cheshire cat.

I picked up the kitchen towel that was on the counter and snapped it at his butt, "HEY" laughing he picked up his own three boxes, "I'm going, I'm going."

Shaking my head I started to get my things together to head over to the school myself. God only knows was those bitches had stuffed up without me there.

"Lock up when you leave please baby!" I called to Edward as I got into my Caddy to head to the school.

Pulling into the parking lot of Forks elementary I could see the truck unloading the bounce house. Jessica, Edwards on again off again whore was telling the guys where I had told her it was to go.

I smiled to myself, she was trying so hard to prove to me that she was good for Edward, but he was never going to want her as anything but a quick fuck. The love of his life has already come and gone, no one will ever be good enough in his eyes again.

"Es!" I looked up for my check list to see Baby Ali running over to me.

"What's up baby?" I asked setting up the donation box, with some information on the children's ward.

"Charlie was meant to help me set up the BBQ but he's not here and I don't know how to set up the propane bottles." I could see the poor thing was about to hyperventilate, so very slowly I pulled her under my arm.

Looking down at the poor baby I pushed some hair out of her eyes. "Baby calm that little farm of yours ok? Edward and Emmett are heading here now, as soon as they get here I'll send them over to you and they can finish setting it up. While they are doing that I need you to help Jessica and Lauren set up the cupcakes and cakes, ok?"

"Ok Es, sorry I was freaking out at you. I just want to do a good job you know." She looked up at me with those big blue eyes and I could see just how much she needed my acceptance, the clubs acceptance.

"You're doing a good job Baby Ali, don't stress, it will give u wrinkles." I kissed her head and slapped her butt as I sent her back on her way to finish setting up.

"Where do you want this stuff Ma?" Edward and Emmett were both loaded up with boxes.

"Over here boys." I lead them over to the cake stand, Alice popped up almost out of nowhere to start up packing boxes.

Once everything was set up I called everyone together, the local cops were here to help out, and the crow eaters were here. Members from all over the community were here to help, we are such a small town, they all know that the MC is more than just a Motorcycle club, and the local mechanics. But they still show up, every year to help us raise money, they still bring their cars to us to fix them. They send their kids to school with ours, they aren't scared of us, they should be, but they're not.

"Ok everyone! You have all done an amazing job at getting everything set up and ready. I appreciate all you hard work and those kids, the smiles on their little faces…. That is what today is all about!"

"Yeah!"

"OK, let's get them kids in here and start this party!"

Walking through the crowds, of family and friends. Kids smiling and laughing, playing and running around. This is what I worked so hard for every year.

"You did good baby." I felt his arms wrap around me and the smile that came to my face was unintentional, it just happened whenever I was in my Kings arms. "You are the kindest woman I have ever met, you know that?"

"Yeah well I just want to give back to our community." I turned in his arms and wrapped my own around his neck, pushing up on my toes I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Ok there are just some things a kid never needs to see" Edward, Emmett and Jasper were standing behind us laughing as I pulled away from Carlisle and shot a dirty look over at my boys.

"Oh be quite you lot, I've seen all three of you in positions no mother ever wants to see her children in." I crossed my arms over my chest and jutted my hip to the side, laughing Carlisle through his arm over my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"Got that shit right, I think I seen more of your white ass as a grown man than I ever did when you was a baby." He told Edward laughing.

Emmett and Jasper both lost it laughing. Edward tried not to but he couldn't hold out and soon was laughing with the rest of us.

"Get out of here you lot, go and enjoy" I waved them off so that I could have a little time alone with my man.

"Come and I'll show you all my hard work. Maybe you can even get your face painted."

"I don't think so babe." Laughing we linked arms and started our walk around the fair.

As it started to get dark the band of local kids from the high school, who weren't half bad, started to wind down and Emmett was preparing the firework show that would end the night. The girls had finished counting all the money we had raised and Carlisle and I were about to announce it.

"Es?" I looked over my shoulder while I continued to counting ones out. Baby Ali was standing with her arms crossed over her stomach and looking like she was about to be sick.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I have a really bad feeling, like something is coming. I don't know, but I think some shit is about to go down." Hugging Alice to me I quickly scanned the school ground. I always trusted Alice when she said she had a feeling about something. She was always right.

"Ok baby, do you think it will happen soon? Tonight?"

"I'm not sure, is it ok if I go home? I don't feel too good" she did look sick, pale and clammy.

"Yeah baby girl, get Jasper to drive you. I don't want you on your own." I pushed some hair out of her face and gave her a kiss. "Thank you for telling me."

Nodding she left to find Jasper, Jessica handed me the paper with the amount of money we had raised on it and I tried to push the feeling of dread away and plaster a smile on my face.

"Ok everyone! Who wants to find out just how charitable Forks is?!" the crowd yelled and screamed in their excitement. I smiled and laughed and opened the envelop.

After the firework show and clean up I sent everyone home, we raised enough money to be able to able to update the NICU at the hospital, and that was defiantly something to be happy about.

Pulling into my drive way I sighed and sat in my car for a good 15minutes before I went inside, there was no one else here, they were all at the clubhouse. I'm too old for the shit anymore, I need my sleep and I sure as fuck DON'T need a hangover tomorrow. Feeding the dogs and letting them out for the night I made my way up stairs to take a shower and go to bed.

As I was getting dressed after my shower I could hear the dogs barking, not their normal 'there's a stranger here' bark. I pulled on my robe and headed and grabbed my gun from my purse beheading down stairs. As I was about to open the door to yell at the dogs they stopped barking and there was a knock at the door.

 _What the fuck?_

I opened the door and almost slammed it again when I saw who was on the other side.

"Es, I need help."

 _ **BPOV**_

"Jesus fucking Christ Bella! What happened to your face?" Esme stood in the door way, clutching her robe with one hand and the door with the other.

"Please Es, please?" I begged, I knew I was about to start crying and I really didn't want to do it of her door step in the freezing cold.

"Get in here before to catch a cold or something." She pulled me through the door and closed and locked it behind her as we headed into the kitchen. She didn't say anything, just filled the kettle and put it on the stove to boil. Then she headed into the down stairs bathroom and came back with a first aid kit. "Well sit down." She waved a hand at me to sit at the kitchen counter.

Sitting down on the stool next to me she opened the kit and looked at me expectantly. "Well start talking." She told me while taking out some wipes to clean the cut on my lip that must have opened again after the last time I stopped. I really need to stop bitting my lip when I'm thinking.

"When I left Forks, I meant this guy, Mike. He seemed really nice….AH!" I hisses as she applied some antiseptic to the cut on my cheek.

"We moved in together, I was working at a salon. She was good." I watched as she listened to me while packing up the first aid kit and standing up to make some tea. "White with two sugars right?"

I nodded and looked down at my hands, I didn't want to talk about this. It made me feel dirty all over, without realising it I had started to rub at my arms. Es came over and held my hands down. "Tell me baby."

"He..He started drinking when his business started to go south. I guess people got over the whole alien thing or whatever." Es got up to poor the tea and handed me a cup. "Thank you."

"I could handle the drinking, it wasn't all the time. But than we had a really big fight, I don't even remember what it was all about now. That was the first time he hit me. After, he came to me and told me how sorry he was and that it would never happen again. I was so stupid and believed that mother fucker. After a while I was just too scared to leave, he broke two of my ribs, my arm. The girls at work…. I spent two years getting the shit beat out of me, I thought I could hide it, I had been but I guess not enough. When they started asking questions, I just couldn't take it any longer." By the time I finished talking I was crying my eyes and Esme was holding me to her chest like she did when I was a little kid.

"Did you call Charlie? Tell him you were coming home?" she held my face in her hands, her thumbs rubbed my cheeks, drying the tiers.

I shook my head and rubbed at my cheeks with the heel of my palm. "What do I say to him Es? 'Hi daddy it's me, my good for nothing boyfriend beat the shit out of me. How's the club?"

Sighing she took a sip from her tea and ran a hand through her damp hair. "You're right there baby girl, we're going to have to tell them something. All of them, the guys are going to want to know what happened to your face."

She got up and took the first aid kit back to the bathroom and came back and rinsed her cup out in the sink. Sighing she lent against the sink and gave me look that only a mother can give. "First we need to get you cleaned up, showered. I think there is some of your old shit in some boxes out in the garage. You need a good night's sleep and in the morning we will figure the rest of this shit out, ok?"

I stood up and walked around to her side of the counter, I wrapped my arms around her. "Thank you Ma." I whispered, she wrapped her arms around me a squeezed.

"Don't worry baby, your home now."

ASP

Laying in a comfy bed, freshly showered and feeling human again I tried to close my eyes and sleep. But it wasn't happening, every time I close my eyes it's like I can feel his fist making contact. Finally I gave up on sleeping and headed back down stairs to watch some TV to help me forget for a little while.

Flicking a side table lap on I found the TV remote and started to flick through channels, there is never anything on at this hour of the morning. I can't believe Es hasn't got Netflix yet. Sighing I looked around the room, it hadn't changed much in the last six years. Same carpet, same sofa, safe photos on the mantel. There was a new TV and entertainment centre set up, I guess that was from the boys.

I couldn't help it, I knew that Es loved to scrapbook. It messed with her 'I'm the Queen of Sons of Anarchy' look, but I had helped her since I was a kid.

Opening a draw in the hall table I found two scrapbooks, in the same place they had always been. I took them with me back to the sofa, pulling the comforter off the back of the sofa I curled up with the first book and opened to the first page.

This book started before I was born and ended when I was about 6 or 7 years old. I flicked to a photo of Edward, Emmett and I. We were about 4 years old and playing in the back yard, I was covered in mud but both boys were sparkling clean. I had a big toothy smile and so did the boys. I didn't remember this but, I was sure that they had pushed me in the mud and just after the phot was taken I had started a mud fight. Sure enough I flicked to the next page and all three of us stood cover in mud.

Flicking a few more pages and found one of my most favourite photos of Edward and I. It was Edwards 7th birthday, he had got a new push bike. He had been begging his parents for months and so they had brought it for his birthday. In the photo I was sitting on the handle bars with Edwards' arms on either side of me, making sure I didn't fall. I picked up the next book and flicked a few pages in, to Edwards 17th birthday, his dad and the boys had all chipped in and brought him a new Harley Davison. In this photo, I was sitting on the back of the bike, my arms wrapped around Edward from behind. We both had the biggest smiles on our faces. This was our lives, all laid out in front of me right up to the Christmas before I left.

The last photo in the book, a group shot of the club at Christmas dinner. Es and Carlisle were sitting in the middle, right in front of the tree. Next to them were Charlie and Lettie, my step mother. Sitting on the floor in front of them was Emmett and Rosie, they were kissing, I swear you could see their tongues. On the other side of Es and Carlisle was Marcus and his little girl Katie. She was three in this photo, Christmas meant so much to her. In front of them was Alice and Jasper, they were pulling funny faces at the camera. In the middle was Edward and I, he always loved to be the centre of attention, I was sitting on his lap with my head resting back on his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around my middle, holding my stomach.

I closed the book, it was too hard to even try to remember the next few days of that year.

I finally was able to lay down and get some sleep.

ASP

"Well if it isn't sleeping fucking beauty herself." The venom that was dripping from the voice above me could only belong to one person, Rosalie. "What the fuck are you doing back here? I thought I made myself crystal fucking clear?"

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my dry eyes before I looked up into the face of the she-devil herself.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" she crossed her arms and looked me up and down a few times.

"The reason I'm back here." I waved a hand at my face and stood up, I chose not to comment on her protruding stomach. Bitch was perpetually pregnant.

Heading into the kitchen, I tried to get away from the bitch that gave me the finally push into my self-isolation.

"You know B, just coz you managed to fuck your shit up again! Doesn't mean that you can just run home again." She followed me into the kitchen and lent up against the door jam.

"Rosalie!" we both jumped at the sound of Es entering the kitchen from the back door. "You my sweet sweet girl are not the boss of who dose what around here, remember? Now sit your ass down, that's my grandbaby in there" Es gently poked her belly and came to stand next to me by the stove. "Bella is family, and last time I checked, I was in charge of this family. So what I say goes, right?"

Rose pressed her lips and sat on one of the kitchen stools like she was told.

Es turned my head to look at her, she checked my bruises and told me to sit down.

"Now, I don't want any trouble from the two of you. I have enough drama and bullshit to deal with. The last thing I need is your estragon flued flames burning our club to the ground. Without us those boys will tear themselves apart." She put a cup in front of both of us and then started to make breakfast. "I don't need the tow of you pinning broth against brother….. Again!" she gave us both a stern look while pointing her spatchaler at us.

"I take it that they don't even know that the little lying, little.." Es cut her off before she could finish.

"Enough! God Rosalie I love you girl, but sometimes it's like talking to a brick wall. I don't want to hear anything else about what happened all those years ago. It's` in the past and over with, you got that!?" Es was going red in the face she was that mad.

"Yeah I got it." Rose mumbled into her tea.

"Finish your tea and then go and have a shower." She gave me the same look that she had given to Rosalie.

I nodded and looked anywhere but at her, she had always had this way of making me spill my guts. Even if I hadn't done anything wrong. Don't get me wrong or anything, I'm no rat, but Es always knew how to get me to tell her what was bothering me.

When my own mother spilt, Es and the club became my family. My dad was devastated when she left us and he threw himself into the club so far that he did two years for possession of a firearm and intent to sell. The club has some really good lawyers and got him a lesser sentence. I lived with Es and Carlisle while my pops was away and it felt like for the first time in my life that I had a mother. Ever since then when I think about my mother its Esme that I think about. She helped me when I got my first period at school and she had to come and get me with clean clothes. We ended up going and getting milkshakes and a pedicure.

The only reason I even remember my own mother was because when I was 13 she decided that she wanted her daughter and that she was my mother and had some kind of right to me. Es put a stop to that shit. I remember it so clearly ….

Edward, Emmett and I were sitting in the club house doing our homework. The members were in church so we were trying to be quite. I did it so that my dad wouldn't yell at me, the boys were only quite because they were trying to here what was going on. There were a few crow eaters cleaning up and Es was in the kitchen yelling at one of them for leaving the fridge open and all the food and beer went off.

"I still don't understand why you got half the day off on Friday, and milkshakes." Emmett was still complaining, this had been going on all weekend. Edward had told him drop it like 100 times over the weekend, but he wouldn't let that shit go.

"Emmett really I'll buy you a milkshake if you just let it go already." I was about ready to through my math book at his head.

"Em, seriously dude, did you even take sex-ed?" I take it back, I was going to through my math book at Edward.

"Edward!"

"I don't understand what sex-ed has to do with….. OOOHHHHH" shit, he finally got it. "Little Isabella is a woman now." He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively, I think I just threw-up in my mouth a little.

"Dude that is just nasty, leave Bella alone and finish this shit so that we can get back to work" I smiled a little at that, never had these two idiots be so excited over working until Carlisle said that they could start helping out in the garage to earn some extra scratch.

"Whatever man, it just means she will have one more reason to be hitting me over the head all the time." Emmett rubbed the back of his head, I shot him a smirk, I hadn't even hit me today…..yet.

"What did you get for question 12? I think I did it wrong." Edward leaned over to look at my book, I started to show him how to do it when there was a commotion in the door way.

"Get your hands off me prospect! She is my daughter and I have every right to see her!" Emmett stood up from the table and moved to stand in front of me while Edward stood up, with his hands on my shoulders and pulled me back into his chest.

"Izzy! Baby girl there you are! I went to the house looking for you, you know how I feel about you spending time here." Rene finally shook the prospect off and made her way towards us. "Emmett, Edward what are you boys doing? Isabella is my daughter, you don't need to guard her from me." She smiled at them and it made my skin crawl.

"NO, Hell No!" Es came out of the kitchen with the prospect that had been trying to get Rene out. "Rene you gave up all you rights to that girl when you left, now I suggest you get your skinny crack ass out of this club house before I brake both of chicken legs." Es seemed so tall to me, like 20 feet tall as she came and stood in front of Emmett.

"Esme you may think that you are some kind of queen, but I don't answer to you anymore. I'm here for my Izzy." She stamped her foot and crossed her arms.

Es stood her ground, her voice even changed, "you gave up your rights to that girl when you chose crake over her. She is better off without a whore like you dragging her beautiful soul down with yours." Rene didn't back down though.

"Well at least I didn't get her daddy arrested."

The resounding slap filled the room, my hands flew to my mouths and I couldn't help the gasp that fell from it. I couldn't believe the Rene would blame Charlie going to prison on Es or the club. I knew that it had something to do with them, but they had all done everything they could to help him and me.

"Rene!" I felt Edward jump when the sound of his father's voice cut through the silence that Esme's slap had left. "You get your ass out of my club house, you leave that baby girl alone! Charlie told you before he went away that you were to STAY! AWAY!" I could help the trimmer that ran through me at Carlisle voice, Edward squizzed my shoulders.

"She is my daughter Carlisle." She tried to keep her voice from trembling, but you could clearly hear. "She needs her mother." She was trying to plead with him.

"She has a mother." Es came over and stood behind me, she held onto my shoulders the same as Edward had been doing. "Bella, is my daughter." I wrapped my hand around Esme's, I could feel my eyes start to water.

"Get out Rene." I whispered, I knew that she had heard me. I looked up at her from my math book, "Leave me alone." I looked into her eyes as I said it.

That was the last time I had seen or heard from Rene, Es was always there for me. When Edward and I finally told her that we were together, I had never seen her so happy. When I told her that I was leaving Forks, that I had made a mistake that I could never take back, I had never seen her so sad.

After my shower I found an old pair of black jeans and plain T-shirt that fit me, as I came out of my room Es was standing on the landing. "Don't worry Baby girl, Rose will keep her mouth shut, not for long though." She raised her eyebrows at me.

I had a week tops before I had to face all of my mistakes.

 _So there we have it lovelies, chapter two._

 _Send me your love and I will try and have the next chapter up asap, it will be in Edwards POV._

 _Much love xoxo_


	3. Our Prince

_**Once again I don't own anything twilight or SOA**_

 _ **This chapter is defiantly rated M, you have been warned.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **EPOV**_

"Fuck, yeah take that shit…. Mmmmm"

I wrapped my fingers in Jessica's hair as I came holding her face down on my junk, filling her mouth with everything had, and like a good little hoe she drank it all. After my orgasm subsided I pushed her off me and walked into the bathroom turning on the shower.

While I let the shower heat up I walked back into the room, leaning on the door frame I watched as Jessica put her bra and top back on and tried to fix her mess of her hair.

"Thanks for that Darlin'" I told her as she grabbed up her purse off the dresser. I walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and slap on the ass as I pushed her toward the door. Pops always told me that even once I had got what I wanted, still treat the bitches like they matter so that they will always come back for more.

"So um I'll see you at the after church party tonight?" she asked while fidgeting in front of me. I hated it that she thought that we were something more than what we were. Why does it have to be for than just getting off to this bitch?

"Maybe, not sure if I'll be there or not." I shrugged as I headed back to the bathroom and my running shower. As I was getting in the shower I heard the door slam shut. Ops. I let the hot water run over me and relax all the tension that was in my shoulders and upper arms. There was nothing better than a hot shower after getting a load off first thing in the morning. I stayed in the shower until the hot water started to run cold, fuck that would piss off Peter. That just made my morning all the more sweeter.

As I was shrugging on my Kutte the door opened to the dorm room reviling my mother.

"What's up Ma?" I asked, running my hands through my wet hair and looking for my pack of smokes.

"Just wondering how you're doing, I seen Jessica out in the bar. What's going on there?" she sat down on the un-made bed and reached for me to sit down with her.

"Nothing, on my end. But you know what the girls that hang around the club are like, always trying to land one of us and become an old lady." I shrugged and tried to get a good look at her face, this was not normal behaviour for her. Normally she would never ask me about the women I'm bedding.

"Oh, ok that's good. I was just worried, you deserve someone much better then that little whore." She patted my leg and stood up, heading to the door. I shook my head after her, ok so that was classic Es, she always wanted what was best for me. And it sure as hell wasn't going to be some bimbo that hung around here and would suck and dick should could if it meant becoming an old lady.

Heading out of the dorm room and into the bar Emmett and Peter were drinking Coffee and talking between the two of them. "What's up boys?" I slapped Emmett on the back and took the offered coffee from the prospect. Eric was doing really well and he would defiantly be being patched in the next two months. "What are we talking?" I sat on the stool and looked at the two of them.

"Hey man, we were just talking about that hot little piece of ass that just walked out of your room." Peter nodded in the direction that Jess and one of the other girls left in.

"Why does everyone care some much about who I'm fuck today?!" First my mother and now these to dick heads.

"It's just a little odd that she's the only piece of ass that you have been tapping for the last three months. And I tried to push up on her last weekend and she said no that she was a one woman girl." Peter took a big sip from his coffee and watched me over the rim of his glass. He could be such a dick sometimes, his favourite game was seeing how far he could push my buttons.

But it was a no wonder my mother was asking me question about Jessica, she had been giving everyone the impression that she was my old lady! That little slut, I need to put an end to that shit and fast.

"Jesus, that little whore is not my old lady. I'm just to god damn lazy to put any effort in and she was just always there. Now I know why." The boys were laughing at me when my pops walked in.

"What's so funny in here?" he asked leaning on the bar and Charlie took a seat at one of the tables and opened a breakfast burrito.

"Oh Prez you're boy has himself as bikie whore." That was it, all three of them lost it than and started laughing.

"Careful son, that's how I ended up married to my first wife." He pointed at me and continued to laugh all the way down the hall to his office. Damn he better not let Es here him talking about his first wife, that was almost 25 years ago and it was still a sore subject.

"Damn it." I sighed in frustration.

BS

The boys continued to give me shit for the rest of the day, which made the day drag on forever. I was so happy when Carlisle finally asked me to do a pick up run for him in PA. Peter came with me, it was lucky that it took an hour half to get to the pick up in PA so I only had to deal with his comments about Jessica for a few minutes while we were waiting on or money.

After picking up money from the boys in PA for our protection we headed back to the club house, it was an easy run and that left us with a few hours free before church.

Pulling in the lot I could see the guys were working in the shop and I could see my mother in the office yelling at someone over the phone. Which was odd because I thought she was working at the salon today. Oh well I had already dealt with her crazy this morning, and headed straight for the clubhouse and away from my crazy mother.

"Hey boys how was the run?" Em was sitting at the bar where I left him this morning.

"You doing anything else today other than sit on your ass all day?" I slapped his back as I walked past him and to my old man's office to drop off the cash.

"Nope." He called after me, raising his beer to me and then leaning back on the bar. This pregnancy was taking its toll on him more than the others have.

Shaking my head I chose not respond and turned into Carlisle office, he was sitting at his desk leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed.

"What's up Pop's?" I sat down on the chair in front of him, and dropped the envelopes on the desk.

"Kid, can't you ever be quiet?" he shot me a glare and snatched the envelop of the desk and started counting the cash inside.

"Not that I know of. What's got you so fucking crabby?" I asked and kicked my feet up on the desk.

He looked up at me from under his brow and shot a look at my resting feet, "Get your feet off my desk, your mother raised you better than that." He waved a hand at my feet. "And your mother has kicked me out of my own god damned house for reasons that cannot be explained and sleeping in the dorms is not as fun as it used to be I tell ya."

He took the cash to the safe behind the framed photo of the club on the far wall and stashed it there so that Charlie could deal with it later and add it to the books.

"How was the run?" he asked as he sat down.

"Too easy." I waved a hand and stood up to leave. "What are you thinking on these prospects? They only have a few months left?" I wondered as I head towards the door, I think I might head home for a shower and a nap before church and the after church party tonight.

"I don't know, what do you think E?" he again raised his eyebrow at me, lately I had notices that he had been asking my opinion a lot more on these kinds of decisions. Giving me more responsibility with the guys, Emmett thinks that he is prepping me for when he steps down. I only pray that it isn't anytime soon. The old man has a lot of miles left on his clock.

"Eric would die for this club, he has my vote, Tyler on the other hand I just don't think has the scrot to be a man of mayhem." I shrugged and pulled a smoke out of my pack and my light from my front pocket.

"MMM." Carlisle stood up and walked around his desk to lean on the other side. "I'll bring it up with the boys tonight, but I agree with you about Tyler."

BS

"Ok so the finally topic for tonight is the prospects…." He looked each of us in the eye before continuing. "Their time is up in a few months and we need to make the decision. So let's start with Eric, Yay he stays, and Nay he's out."

Starting with Marcus our 'SGT at arms', "Yay", he nodded and looked to his right at Emmett, Emmett was easy and nodded with a simple "yay" and we moved on to Peter who again said "Yay" and so did Jasper. I looked next to me at Charlie, our Secretary and Carlisles best and oldest friend.

Shrugging he looked around the table and said "while the kid is always on time with his cut and I've never had a problem with him, so what the hell YAY"

"YEAH!" the boys all called and cheered

"And I say Yay too so Eric's in!" I cheered along with the boys until Carlisle calmed us all down.

"Ok Ok, so now we have to decide on Tyler, Yay or Nay."

"Nay, I don't think he can do what it takes to really join the reaper." Marcus shook his head.

"Nay, I agree with Marcus, that kid just isn't SOA marital." Emmett nodded and agreed with Marcus.

"Nay" was Peters simple answer.

"Nay, I just don't like him, that simple. I get bad vibes off of him." Jasper always judged people off the vibes that he got from them, I always trusted his vibes, they were never wrong.

"Nay, he's late with his dues and he still doesn't know what scotch I like after a year." Charlie huffed and leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed.

"Nay, Eric would die for this club. Tyler is the kind of guy that would rat on us, I just know it." I shook my head and looked at the boys.

"Ok so it's settled then, Eric's in and Tyler's out at the end of this month." Carlisle banged his gavel and that was the end of church. "Now who wants a drink?!"

"Yeah!"

Walking out of church the club house was already humming with music and drinks were flowing. The guys from the garage were here and the girls from my mother's salon were dancing on a make-shift dance floor. There were a few other select friends milling about.

Stopping by the bar to pick up a beer and scan the room for tail, after this morning I needed to deal with this 'Jessica is my old lady shit', and fast. And it didn't take me very long, lounging by the pool table was Tanya and Kate. Twins from Canada that we were giving an escort to charming to work for Jax at CaraCara, now this could be a very good night.

Finishing off my drink I headed over to the girls, they weren't identical but both were blond and tall with legs that started at their necks.

"Ladies" I greeted and squeezed between them, throwing an arm around each of them. "And how are we doing tonight?" they giggled and shot a look at each other over me. Yep, my night was set.

An hour later I was heading back to my room with a blond under each arm, and I made damn sure that everyone saw me with them; including Jessica. She didn't look happy, but that really wasn't my problem.

"Night pops." I nodded to Carlisle and Charlie as we were heading inside.

"Night kid, I'm headed home myself. Gunna try to make it up to your mother, make sure you come around and see her tomorrow." He pointed at me and then shot and sly smirk at the girls, "Have fun kid." And he and Charlie got up and headed over to his bike.

"Shall we ladies," I gestured forward and we headed back into my dorm room.

BS

The next morning I woke with Tanya and Kate draped across me, my left arm was numb as fuck and I had to piss like a fucking pregnant woman. So I was trying to be quiet but I'm a graceful man and managed to land on my ass hard, I groaned out loud. As I got up and rubbed my ass of the sting and looking at the bed two pairs of blue eyes were staring up at me.

"Sorry, you girls can go back to sleep." I told them and made my way to the bathroom to relieve my bladder.

I took a quick shower before I went back into the bed room, to my surprise it was empty. Now this was what I liked to see, a girl, or in this case two girls, that new when it was just about a fuck and nothing more.

I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt and hoodie before stripping the bed sheets. Pulling out a smoke and heading to the door I quickly checked the time, it was almost midday. Time to head over to my mother.

Quick note;

Ok so there we have chapter three in Edwards point of view. Sorry that it was so short and that it took me forever to get it done. I've just started a new job and its taking up a lot of my time, but I hope to try and get at least one update a week in.

Show me some love xx

 **Sons of Anarchy- Forks charter**

Carlisle Cullen- President

Edward Cullen – Vice President

Marcus Chambers – SGT At Arms

Charlie Swan – Secretary

Emmett McCarthy – Men of Mayhem

Jasper Whitlock – Men of Mayhem

Peter Fisher – Men of Mayhem

Tim McCarthy – Men of Mayhem (Emmett's father)

Eric – Prospect

Tyler – Prospect

James – Prospect

 **The old Ladies**

Esme (Es) Cullen – Queen, Presidents wife and Edwards mother.

Isabella (Bella) Swan – Princess, VP's old lady and Charlies daughter.

Rosalie McCarthy – Emmett's old lady

Alice (baby Ali) Brown – Jasper's old lady

Jessica – bikie whore

Lettie Da luca – Esme's best friend and Charlies old lady

 **Cops in Forks**

Chief of police – Aro Volturi

Deputy – Caius

 **Rival MC – Quileute's ( for now I may bring more members into the story later down the track)**

Billy Black – President

Jacob (Jake) Black – VP

Sam – SGT At Arms

Jarrod – Secretary

Seth – prospect


	4. well this cant be good

**So sorry about the little chapter snafu guys, was my mistake as I didn't double check the chapter I put up as I was in a hurry. But it's nice to see how involved you all are getting in this story, enjoy my loves.**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own anything twilight/SOA or the characters and settings there in.**

 **Chapter four**

 **BPOV**

It had been three days since I had shown up on Esme's door step, two since Rosalie had showed up unannounced and one day since I had torn through all of my old things that Es had kept for me.

I had managed to go through all the boxes and after six hours of sorting through my past managed to come out with only two boxes of things that I wanted to keep. Es had dropped the rest off for me this morning at good will before she had to go into the office at the garage to fix some kind of fuck up, before heading to the salon to check on the girls and deal with a few of her regular clients.

So I had the house to myself and absolutely nothing to do. I can't leave the house for fear that someone will see me and tell my dad, or worse E that I'm back in town. I so don't want to deal with that. So sitting on my fat ass watching Netflix again it is.

After breakfast and cleaning up the kitchen for Es I made myself a cup of green tea and headed into the lounge room to pick something to watch.

After deciding on season three of Dawson's Creek I settled in for the day. This sofa was possibly the most comfortable sofa in the world and it didn't take long before my eyes started to droop and Pacey and Joey faded from my vision.

 _I was sitting on my front step waiting for E to show up and drive me to school, I knew I should have taken the lift my pops offered me. But nooooooo I had to be cool and wait for my boyfriend to drive me to school on his new Harley._

 _It was really cold out here and I was just glade that it's not meant to rain today, that is if the weather man was to be believed because those clouds sure did look like they were full of rain to me._

 _Finally I heard the sound of an engine coming up my street and E pulling up my drive way._

 _I stood up and walked down my drive way to wait for him to shut the bike off. With my back pack thrown over one shoulder I crossed my arms and jutted my hip raising a perfectly plucked eye brow at him._

" _7:30 huh?" I asked and took a glance at me watch, it was 10 after 8._

" _Sorry, my dad stopped me. He had like 100 rules for me before I could leave the drive way." He shrugged and handed me a helmet to put on._

" _Yeah well now we are going to be late to home room and it's all your fault." I told him while to clipped the helmet up and slid on the bike behind him wrapping my arms around him._

" _I said I was sorry." He said as he kicked the bike to life and we sped off to the high school._

 _10 minutes later we were pulling into the lot and E was parking his bike next to Emmett's. He was leaning against it with Rose settled between his legs waiting on us._

" _Well finally." She called to us and pushed away from Emmett, as she walked you could just make out the curve of her belly. I still couldn't believe that she was pregnant and that she was keeping it, at 16 I just don't think that I would be able to do that. "We are so going to be late." She told me as she shot E a nasty look._

" _I know." I shot E the same look and shoved the helmet at him, "See you at lunch." I told him with a quick kiss and left with my arms linked with Rose._

 _I heard a slap and Emmett call out 'Shit dude!" before the doors closed behind us._

" _So what did you guys have a quickie or something this morning?" Rose asked as we headed straight to home room, by passing our lockers._

" _Are you kidding? I was freezing my ass off waiting for him. Apparently the Prez was reading him the riot act before he was allowed to leave his drive way this morning." I told her and pushed our home room door open just has the second bell rang. Mrs Peters shot us a look that clearly said she was not impressed, Rose shrugged and walked to her seat and I followed her, it's not like we were going to miss much, it was just home room. "Charlie offered me a ride but E was so excited to give me a lift on his new bike that I waited around for him, but I swear one more morning of me freezing my butt off and I'm getting my daddy to drive me, at least there is a heater in his truck." I told her while going through my back pack to find my lip balm for my wind chapped lips, I needed to get a closed faced helmet for this kind of weather. At this rate I was going to have old cracked lips in no time._

" _You're Daddy?" Rose laughed and pulled a bottle of water out of her bag and continued to sip on it._

" _Yes my Daddy, get over it." AH HA! I found my lip balm right at the bottom, after slathering my lips with it I then had to pack all my books back in my bag._

" _Well you can always ride with me, Em won't let me ride with him anymore, it's not safe." She looked down to her tummy while she ran her hand over the small bump._

" _I didn't see your car in the lot?"_

" _Es dropped me off, my car needs a tune up so it's at garage. I can pick it up after school." She told me, as the bell rang with got up to head to our lockers but Mrs Peters stopped us._

" _Cutting it a little close this morning ladies, aren't we?" god I hated this power tripping bitch, you're a teacher love, outside of these walls your nothing. But out loud I responded with, "Sorry miss, car trouble" shrugged and walked out._

" _So what are we doing this weekend?" Rose asked as leaned on the locker next to mine._

" _Es wanted me to pick up a shift on Saturday at the salon, Lettie is out this weekend. But we can hang out on Sunday."_

" _Why didn't she ask me to pick up a shift on Saturday? She knows I need the money." Rose huffed and slammed my locker door closed, making me jump back._

" _It's cool chick, I was finished in my locker anyway." I mutter sarcastically and shrugged my back pack over my shoulder._

 _Rose was half way down the hall by the time a court up with her and she was still muttering to herself._

" _Rose I would stress too much over it. I asked Es for an extra shit if she had any, and you're working three days after school this week anyway. You don't want to over work yourself." Told her and found my seat in my Math class._

" _Yeah yeah." She waved a hand at me and opened her books. I guess that was the end of that conversation._

 _By lunch she was over it and we were talking about baby names and laughing about the silly choices that Emmett was coming up with._

" _I kid you not, if we have a boy he wants to name him Augustus, like the little fat kid from 'Charlie and the chocolate factory'."_

 _This was how the boys found us at the lunch table laughing and giggling._

" _What's so funny over here?" Emmett asked as he swung his giant leg over the bench seat and faced Rose, while Edward jumped up onto the table in front of me._

" _Oh nothing, just girl talk…. Augustus" I couldn't help the fit of giggles that followed, which set Rose off again and left Edward puzzled._

" _How could you Rosie!" Emmett stood up from the table and stared at her in disbelief. Anyone would have thought she had told me his deepest darkest secret._

" _Oh calm down you big goon." She pulled the front of his shirt down so that he fell down back into his seat, "You'll get over it."_

 _Laughing I looked away from them as they started to make out, I didn't need to see these two trying for baby two when baby one was still in the oven._

" _How was the first half of your day Baby?" I looked up at him as he puffed out a lung full of smoke._

" _Fine, I showed up today, so that was enough to almost give Mr Greyson a heart attack." He chuckled and slid down to sit next to me on the bench._

" _Haha well that would be a successful morning" I laughed and leant in to kiss him softly on the lips. "What else happen? Anything interesting?" I asked between kisses._

" _It wouldn't be school if anything of actual interest happened now would it?" he pulled me closer to him and deepened the kiss, holding my face in both hands and running his tongue along my lips, begging for me to open up to him, and who was I to tell him no?_

 _I moved to wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I tilted my head to the side just enough to deepen the kiss even move, his hands slid from my face down my sides and stopped to cup my butt in his large hands and pull me, if possible, closer to him._

" _Mmmmm, lets skip the rest of the day and go back to my place." He left a trail of hot kisses down my neck and across my collar bone._

" _Oh god," I moaned and pushed my chest into his._

 _I had almost forgotten that we were sitting in the school yard until the end of lunch bell sounded and Emmett wacked Edward in the back of the head with his back pack._

" _Ok that's enough of that, let these pervs pay for that shit." Emmett laughed and pulled Rose under his arm and they laughed together and headed back into the school._

 _I gave him one final kiss, stood up and grabbed my back pack, "I'll see you in Bio babe." Smiling I headed back into the school. God that boy was going to kill me._

 _By the end of the day I hadn't seen E again and I really wasn't surprised, there was no way after being that worked up at lunch that he was going to stay until the end of the day and not be able to touch me._

 _Rose and Emmett were standing at my locker at the end of the day waiting on me._

" _Hey B, E asked me to tell you that he would see you at the club house after school, he had some shit to take care of." He shrugged and kissed Rose, waved to me and headed out to his bike._

" _Es is going to pick us up out the front." Rose told me while shaking her head at the retreating Emmett, "I honestly don't know what I see in that guy."_

" _My guess is about 8 inches is what you're seeing." I added as I closed my locker with a shrug._

" _Bella!" Rose slapped my arm and burst into a fit of laughter, "OK so maybe your right." She added with a giggle._

 _Es was waiting in her black Cadillac,_

" _Hey baby girls." She greeted us with a smile as we climbed in._

" _Hey momma Es." I kissed her cheek as I climbed into the back seat so that Rose could take the front._

" _How was school my Darlings, I didn't get a phone call today so I'm guessing it was rather uneventful." She pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the garage and club house._

" _Yep pretty boring, just another school day."_

" _How long did my son actually stay on school grounds today?" she asked ideally as we drove through town._

" _Until lunch, he almost gave his math teacher a heart attack with his simple presence." I told her as Rose and I argued over the radio._

" _Well at least he showed up today, that's a start, even if it was only to been seen on his new bike." As we pulled into the lot I spotted Emmett and Edward working on their bikes with a few of the boys from the garage giving them pointers._

" _I think your car was ready Rosalie, but just double check with Lettie, she's helping out in the office this week." As we got out of Esme's car Rose headed in the garage office and I followed Es into the club house._

" _Oh Bella before I forget will you grab the camera out of Carlisle office, I need to get a photo of the boys with the first Harleys."_

" _Sure Es, I headed back to Carlisle's office to find the camera._

 _I found the camera straight away on the end of Carlisle's desk and ran back out to the yard where Es had the boys sitting on their bikes waiting for her to take their photo._

" _Found it Es!" I called from the door and ran over to them, Edward and Emmett didn't seem too impressed with this whole ordeal. The boys from the garage were trying not to laugh at them with Es still standing there but it didn't seem to be working very well._

" _OK, big smiles boys!" she held the camera up and the boys put on the biggest smiles they could force. "Oh that's perfect! Now I want one with Edward and Bella" she looked back at me over her shoulder with the perfect motherly smile, how could I say know to that face._

" _Come on babes, get that sexy ass over here" I rolled my eyes at that but none the less headed over to climb on behind him. He pulled my arms around him and I snuggled into his back._

" _Perfect"_

"Es! I'm home!" I startled when I heard the sound of the front door slam close. My eyes popped opened and I sat up with a start, it was dark outside and the TV was on an ADD loop.

 _OMG! Carlisle!_

"Carlisle?! What are you doing home?" Es shouted down the stairs, I heard her feet not long after, at that moment I heard glass shatter on the entry way floor, I spun around to see Carlisle standing in a puddle of wine and broken glass.

"Bella" he looked from me to where I can only image Es was now standing in the entry way, "what the hell happened to your face?!"

Why is that the first thing that these people say to me? Is a simple 'Hi Bella' too hard for them.

"Carlisle I thought you were staying at the clubhouse tonight?" Es ignored his question and brought his attention back to her.

"Is this why you have been making up fights with me? Making me sleep at the clubhouse? Because your harbouring this little run away?!" he wasn't quite yelling, but he defiantly was calm either.

"Harbouring is such a hard word…" I started to interject,

"Quiet you!" he pointed at me, but didn't take his eyes off Es. "What the hell is going on Es, your keeping secretes from me? Hiding an enter person, a person who happens to be my best friends daughter? A daughter that ran away with our grand"

"Carlisle! Please! She needs our help, please; what happened in the past needs to stay there" she cut him off and began pleading with him, "Look at her face, don't you think there is a reason I have kept this from everyone? We wanted to get Bella back to perfect health before Charlie seen her, or Edward for that matter" Es came over and sat on the arm of the sofa and wrapped an arm around me.

"What happened Bella? Who did this?" Carlisle walked into the room, he was still tense but he seemed to more focused on the bruises on my face than anything else. He held my chin in his large calloused hands turning it from side to side to see every bruise.

"Please Carlisle I just want to forget about it, I just want to be with my family and make everything better again." I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes and there was no way possible that I could hold them back.

"Ok sweet heart, everything is going to be ok" he pulled me to his chest and hugged me.

For the first time since I had left New Mexico I finally felt like things were really going to be ok. I had my family and they would make it all ok.

"Go get some sleep and we will deal with this all in the morning." He gave me one last squeeze before I got up and headed up to my room.

Hopefully I could have a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night, I didn't need to be dreaming about the past anymore. I needed to move on, to start living now. The past was over and if I had any chance of surviving in Forks I just had to figure out a way to get the rest of this damn small town to let that shit go as well.

BS

The next morning I felt rather refreshed, and thankful that I couldn't remember any of the dreams that I had had after I went back to sleep.

After a shower I headed down to have breakfast and watch cartoons with Es. I don't know why I was so shock to see Carlisle sitting at the breakfast bar, but I was.

"Good morning everyone." I smiled at them as I headed for the coffee and the cereal.

"Morning B, how are you feeling this morning?" Es never took her eye off of me as I made my breakfast, I felt like I was under surveillance.

"I feel ok, the pain has gone mostly now. I slept really good last night, I needed the sleep in to apparently." I looked up the big red clock on the kitchen wall, it was 10 after 11. I never normally sleep this late.

"Well I'm glade you're feeling better baby girl." Es said.

"Do you want to talk to me now about who left those bruises on your pretty little face? Or are we just going to pretend that they aren't the elephant in the room?" Carlisle leaned forward on the counter and levelled me with his steady gaze.

"After I eat?" I held up the bowl in my hands with a small grin.

"Eat your breakfast kid." He told me and took a sip of his coffee, Es shot me a grin and tried to stifle her laugh.

Finally I there was nothing left in my bowl and the coffee pot was empty, I had no excuses left to use and Carlisle new it. We headed in to the lounge room where I curled up on the sofa.

"Well, what happened?"

"When I left six years ago, I made my way down to New Mexico. I found a job and I meant who I thought was a nice guy that I started dating. He was a really nice guy up until about a year ago when his business started to go under and he started drinking. That's when he began taking his anger and frustration out on me. I thought that if I just made more money and took care of all the bills everything would be fine. But it wasn't. It started out him just yelling at me, and slamming doors, than he slapped me one night.

After he apologised and said it would never happen again, and it didn't, for about three months anyway. Than it started to get worse, the girls I worked with started asking me questions about the bruises on my arms and the first time he pushed me down a flight of stairs I cracked a rib and had to lie at the Hospital and tell them I had tripped getting out of my car.

About a week ago I told him that I was leaving and I couldn't take it anymore, that my body couldn't handle it anymore." I gestured to my face with my hands before laying them back in my lap. "As you can see he didn't take the new that I was leaving him too well. I asked Es not to let anyone see me like this, I don't want my daddy to have to see this." I was crying before I had finished telling my story, the three of us were so wrapped up in what I was saying that we didn't hear the front door open, or notice Edward standing in the doorway until I looked up to wipe my eyes.

"Edward!" I couldn't help the gasp that fell from my lips, I never wanted him to see this, definitely not a crying sobbing mess.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch!" and with that he turned and headed back out the door, a minute later I heard the growl of his bike start up and the splatter or stones as he flew down the dirt driveway.

"Shit! Carlisle you have to after him!" Es yelled at her husband, he seemed as though he was in shock still staring at the door that E had just left from. "GO!" she yelled again and finally he sprang to his feet and ran out the door.

"Well this day just can't get any worse." I muttered and fell back down on to the sofa. Es let out a sigh and fell down next to me slapping a hand down on my knee with a pat.

"Tis the life huh kid?"

And there we have it ladies and gentleman another chapter for you. I felt so bad about how long he took me to get the last one out that I thought I would treat you with a quick update of chapter 4.

Send me your love guys, I love hearing from you and hearing your thought's on the story so far.

Much love xoxo


	5. two of a kind

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own any of the characters or there worlds, all characters and worlds belong to their creators and I am just playing around and having a little fun with them.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **BPOV**

It had been hours since Carlisle had run out of here after E and we hadn't heard a word from either of them. I was worried that E would go and do something completely stupid, like kill Mike and get himself thrown in jail; again.

Es was trying to distract me, she had called and made me a doctor's appointment with our local GP Doctor David Betty. He had been our doctor for as long as I could remember, it helped to have a doctor as a friend of the clubs. We tended to have a lot of medical emergencies that we couldn't explain if we were to go into the ER.

So instead we would just call David and he would bring his bag and fix whatever he could up at the clubhouse, but if we needed X-rays or anything that involved tests he had found a way around the system.

But Es wanted to get my ribs checked out, they weren't broken, that I defiantly knew. After having broken ribs before I knew that this time that they were only bruised. I could still breathe and laugh and move without agonising pain. But Es didn't want to take any chances so I let her fuss and organise around me.

By 5 o'clock we were in the car and heading into town to see the doctor, Es was prattling on about once I had been checked out by the doctor and given the all clear that I could go and see my dad. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, it was here idea to keep me hidden until all my bruising and swelling was gone. That meant at least another week until I would be able to cover it with make-up enough to see him.

"What do you mean see Charlie? Look at my face Es!" I gestured wildly to my face, my hands flying all over the place.

"Well I figured that now that Edward new that your back that it wouldn't be long until Charlie heard, and I think that it would sound better if he heard it from you and not one of the boys at the bar or the garage."

Damn it she had a really good point! I hated that.

"Ok, that's a good point. Then I need to get some foundation to cover up this bruising, I don't want my daddy to see this." I poked at my face in the mirror on the sun visor in front of me.

"Don't worry Baby girl, when I'm done with you there won't be a trace of that bruising on your face left." She reached and squeezed my knee before bring her hand back to the wheel, she kept her eyes on the road but that simple touch made me feel so much better.

"Well well if it isn't little miss Bella Swan, all grown up." Doctor David led us into his exam room and told us to have a seat. "Now Bella, Esme has told me the basics of what went on, so today I just want to check out your ribs and make sure that they are not broken and there is no lose bone floating around that could cause a puncture. Before we do that do you have any question for me, or anything that you're concerned about?" he looked between Es and I with a smile, for as long as I had known this man, he was always in a good mood. Edward always said that it creeped him out that the man was never in a bad mood, it creeped me out too.

"Nope, I'm good, other than the obvious." I waved a hand at me face and ribs and looked at Es to see if she had anything to add. She shook her head in the negative.

"Ok well let's start the exam and make sure that you're in top shape."

After a lot of poking and prodding Doctor David finally decided what I already knew, they weren't broken and there was no floating bones that Doctor David could feel. We took some X-rays just to be on the safe side, he was going to call tomorrow with the results.

"I'll give you a prescription for the pain, but the swelling and bruising should go down in a week or so." He told us and held out the prescription to me.

"Thank you David, I feel so much better now." Es shook hands with Doctor David and we headed out to the car.

"I told you that they weren't broken." I mutter to Es as I opened my door, but I did appreciate the pain killers.

"Well I'm the boss so you do as I say." Es smiled at me and slipped into her seat.

We headed over to the drug store to pick up my prescription and some foundation and a few other things that I didn't even realise I needed. Make-up and bathroom essentials that I had had to leave behind in New Mexico that I was finally able to replace.

"Do you think that Carlisle has found E yet?" it had been so quiet in the car on the way home from the drug store that it just kind of slipped out.

"I'm sure that he's fine. Carlisle won't let him do anything stupid." Es reassured me as we pulled into her drive way, their bikes were both still gone.

"Put that stuff up stairs and you can help me get dinner ready." Es was unlocking the front door when headlights lit up the front of the house, it wasn't bikes but a car. It parked up next to Esme's car, I looked to Es, but she seemed just as confused as I did. Either because she didn't know who it was or because she did and couldn't figure out why they were here.

Apparently it was the later.

"Shit" Es muttered under her breath.

"Es!" the car door was slammed shut by the woman's hip as her hands were full of boxes, her white blond hair was in being blown in her face by the cool breeze that was coming from the north, it wasn't until she stepped into the light from the porch that I realised who it was, Lettie. "Thank god I court you, I've had all your Tupperware at my place since the night of the fundraiser, I must have packed it up with my things when….Bella?" she was fumbling around with the boxes as she spoke and it wasn't until she had set the box down on the porch and looked up that she seen me.

"Hey" was all I could come up with.

"What? When? What? Oh my goodness! What happened to your face?" wow was that getting old. "Es? What's going on?" I thought that she was about to start crying, the emotion in her voice was thick as she reached a hand out to caress my swollen cheek.

"Come inside Lettie, and we will tell you everything." Es lead the way inside, I quickly headed up the stairs to my room, hopping that Es would fill Lettie in with most everything before I could back down stairs. I was really over re-telling my story, I was never going to be able to move forward if I had to constantly be re-living it.

By the time I had put away all of my purchases and changed into a pair of Edwards old sweats it had been a good 15minutes and I had no other reason not to head back down stairs.

Es had set Lettie up with a cold beer and I could tell by the atmosphere in the room that Es had done just as I had hopped and filled Lettie in on why I was here and what had happened to get me to finally come home. When I sat down Es handed me my own beer and I gestured with her head at Lettie before she left the room to busy herself elsewhere.

"So, um I guess Es filled you in?" I played with the label on the bottle.

"Yes she did, and I can't decide if I'm heartbroken that my old man's daughter had to go through all this pain and be treated so badly," she held my gaze but with a shake of her head looked back at her own bottle that she had been pealing the label off of, "or if I'm pissed that she didn't trust me enough to come to me for help, or even tell me that she was leaving in the first place."

I was going to face this all over town for the next few months as people found out that I was back. I left without a word to anyone, once things had all come to a head and I was discharged from the hospital I just couldn't stick around and have everyone blame me for what had happened. I had call Charlie from a pay phone about four hours the other side of PA to let him know that I was ok and hadn't been kid napped but I was leaving and didn't know when, if ever, I was going to be back. I was only just starting to realise the impact of my fleeing had had on those that loved me and that I loved.

"I'm sorry on both counts Lettie, I never meant to hurt you or Daddy. But I had to leave, after… well you know. I couldn't stand to face anyone, I knew what everyone was thinking and I had to leave. I'm also sorry that I didn't come to you when I knew I was coming back to Forks, but I asked Es not to tell anyone that I was home, at least not until my face was better. I didn't want daddy to see me like this."

Lettie looked up at me and for a long time she said nothing. Her eyes roamed over my face and it looked as though she was in deep thought. Finally with a sigh she leant forward and pulled me into her arms, she was careful and didn't squeeze me to hard, which I was very grateful for. Pulling back she looked me in the eyes and said, "Don't you dare leave us again."

I wasn't planning on it.

An hour and a few beers later I had court Lettie up to the present of my life, she had filled me in on her life and her life with Charlie. Not much had changed, they had painted the house and she had gotten a new car after hers had broken down in Canada on what was meant to be a day trip, and Charlie had lost it and taken it to the junk yard and gone out and brought her a new little hatch back as soon as he had dropped her off at the house.

Charlie it seemed would never change, that was something that I was very grateful for. He was so dependable, my Daddy would always be there for me. He would drop anything to help his brothers, or his family, which consisted on Lettie and myself.

Es was telling me about Lettie's idea of installing a tanning bed at the salon, it was always so cloudy and rainy here that she thought that woman would pay good money to have a sun kisses glow. I had to agree with her. Thought even living in the desert I still was a pale as ever, I didn't tan.

It was after 11pm when we heard the grumble of two bikes coming up the drive way, my stomach was suddenly alive with butterflies, no not butterfly's, seagulls, really big seagulls that were fighting over my fries at the beach.

"It's late, I better get home and see what mess Charlie has made of my nice clean house." Lettie announced and stood to collect some of the empty beer bottles to take to the trash can, Es followed and grabbed up the remaining bottles. I was left standing in the lounge room alone because I was too scared to follow Es and Lettie out to the trash can and I was too scared to move in case I ran straight into Edward. Though I knew that just standing here wasn't g going to magically make me disappear, so I scrambled to the kitchen where I busied myself by washing the few dishes that were in the sink.

I could hear the low hum of voices as they made their way through the house, I was so focused on washing the pan in my hand that I screamed like a banshee when a hand touched my shoulder, it was just Es. She retacked her hand like I had burned her and jumped about a foot in the air.

"Fuck! Girl what are you screaming like that for? Want to give an old woman a heart attack?" she place her hand over her chest as though that would calm her racing heart, I would know as I was imitating her position.

"You're the one who snuck up on me, I'm the one who almost had a heart attack." I defended.

"Well if you weren't in here hiding practically in the sink with those dishes you would have heard me call out to you. Now, you get your little butt in there and talk to him. Carlisle has finally gotten him to calm down enough to agree to here you out. Make him understand why you did what you did." She pulled the hand towel out of my hands and pushed me toward the lounge room where Edward was sprawled in an armchair.

I watched him for a moment from the doorway, he had his thumb and forefinger pressed into his eyes while the other hung loosely off the side of the chair, his long legs were lazily sprawled in front of him. It felt like yesterday that I would come home from work to find him in a similar position, only he would have a beer in one hand and a car show would be on the TV that he had seen a thousand time.

"Don't just stand there B, it's creepy." He didn't even open his eyes to have to know that I was here. I stepped into the room and I to keep my hands busy I started to straighten things up. There were a few magazines that were on the coffee table that I piled together and I fluffed up the throw pillows, that was all that I could find and so I finally just sat down on the love seat and looked at my hands.

"Sorry." I mumbled, though I wasn't completely sure as to what I was apologising for. Running away or for not being able to sit and have a conversation with the person I had known the longest in my life.

"You left me." It wasn't a question, he was simply stating a fact.

"I did." I wasn't going to sit here and deny the truth, he deserved honestly.

"Why? Why after everything that we had been through, after promising…. How could you?" I looked up at him, and I immediately wished I hadn't. His eyes were red rimmed with unshed tiers. He wouldn't let them fall, in all the years I had known this man, I had only ever seen him cry once.

"I knew that you blamed me, for what happened, that everyone blamed me. Even the nurses at the hospital told me that it was fault. How could I face you, or my family knowing that I….. That I had….. That I couldn't even…" I had never said it out loud before and the words seemed to be getting stuck in my throat.

"I never blamed you." Edward was standing now, he didn't move toward me, or move to sit back down. He just stood there and watched me, looked at me as though he was reading every thought I had ever had. "How could you think that I would blame you for what happened? If I had been there like I should have been, you never would have had to leave the house on your own and you never would have been in that car…."

I couldn't look at him, his voice cracked as he finally feel back into the armchair, he ran his hand through his hair and continued to speak. "I pushed you, I pushed you to finish school and start work. I pushed you into buying a house. I pushed you until you had nowhere to turn." His voice was just above a whisper but I heard every word, he blamed himself. What a pair we made, each blaming ourselves.

"You didn't force the bourbon down my throat and you didn't force me into that car. I did those things because I was 21 and scared and life was getting very real and very hard for me. I wasn't ready for any of that stuff, I wasn't ready to be a mother." I the sobs that racked my body were enough to cause the bruising on my ribs to flare up and the pain only made me cry harder. "I wasn't ready but I never meant to kill our baby Edward!" finally I couldn't take it any longer and I ran from the lounge room and up the stairs to the safety of my bed room.

It was the first time that I had ever admitted what I had done. Out loud and to myself.

It had been a very long few months, I was almost finished my Beauty course, I was six months pregnant, had house payments that were piling up and a boyfriend that I hadn't seen in almost a week and a half. At 21 I thought that life would be much simpler.

But I felt like my life had be fast tracked and all of a sudden I was a grown up with a mortgage and a baby on the way. How was I going to be a mother, my own mother was a drug addict and left me, what did that say about me?

Walking through the door on Friday night, still no word from Edward, I filed though the bills that I had pulled out of the mail box. There was about a grand total of over $1000, where were we going to get that kind of money?

I don't know why we had to buy a house, why couldn't we rent for a few years first? It was so important for Edward to act like such a big man all the time, no one in the club new that we were one more late payment away from losing the house. I was only working part time for Es at the salon and it just wasn't enough to keep up with all the bills that kept on rolling in.

Edward was away again on another run, I under stood that this was how he made his money, but it seemed like it was so few and far between run payments these days. He was always gone but I wasn't seeing the money from it.

I couldn't even talk to him about it because he was never around, he was always at the club house these days, and I knew that he was cheating on me. I had asked Emmett flat out and that boy had never been able to lie to me.

Fuck it! I had have it! Why am I the one who is always stressing over bills and the house and the baby? I didn't ask for any of this! I didn't asked to be knocked up!

Without even thinking about it I walked to Edwards's liquor cabinet and pulled out the first bottle my hands touched. Bourbon, perfect. I unscrewed the cap and took a big swallow, AHHHH the amber liquid burned and felt like heaven at the same time.

Anger was running through my veins and without thinking it through I grabbed my keys and purse and headed back out the door, bottle of bourbon and all.

I was going to catch that son of a bitch in the act, then we would see who would be working their ass off to pay all the bills and keep shit from falling apart.

My eyesight was a little blurry but I blamed that on the red hot anger that was coursing through me, it didn't take long to get to the clubhouse when you ignored all the posted speed limits.

I drove through the gates and could see Edwards bike parked up with the rest of the boys, I knew he was fucking here. Lying son of bitch. I didn't bother to turn my car off, I simply through it into park and jumped out. I was surprised at how well and how fast I was moving considering my belly lead the way in front of me.

"Bella?" Charlie called out to me as I tour through the club house and headed straight back to the dorms, I heard others call out to me to stop and come back but that wasn't happening. He had fucked up for the last time, I was so done with this shit.

I flung open his door so hard that it bounced back off the wall and left a nice hole the same shape as the handle. On the bed a shocked and fluster blond slut tried to cover herself with the blanket. But my eyes remained trained on Edward, shock coloured his expression.

Faster than I had ever seen him move he found a pair of pants on the floor and tried to walk over to me, as soon as he was in rang I reached back and brought closed fist across his face. His head snapped to the side and you could already see the bruise forming, my hand was already throbbing but it was totally worth it. "We're done." I seethed, I shot a look at the whore who was trying to pull on her scraps of clothing and then looked back at Edward who was rubbing his eye cheek, "Fuck you." And with that I turned and left, I heard him yelling after me but I didn't stop to listen.

As I walked back out into the bar area I grabbed myself a shot of patron and kept on going. I had planned to head home and pack my bags. But as soon as I had pulled out of the drive way an agonising pain hit me and then everything went black. The last thing that I remember was the sound of glass shattering and metal crunching.

Opening my eyes I felt like there was a 50kg weight sitting on my chest. I groaned and tried to sit up but found that I could hardly move at all. What the happened?

Then it hit me, the pain I had felt in my stomach, the blinding lights and the sound of a loud car horn blasting. My hands flew to my stomach, something was wrong, my belly was no longer protruding but just slightly swollen and was bandaged up. Oh no.

"Bella?" Charlie stood in the door way, when I looked up at him relief washed over his face, "I thought I'd lost you." He came over and gently hugged me. "I'll call the doctor, they will want to run some test right away." And he was gone again, to get a doctor.

After checking my vitals and giving me the all clear the Doctor David gave me a small sad smile and sat down in the hard plastic chair beside my hospital bed. "Bella, I'm so sorry to have to be the one to have to tell you this. But I'm afraid that we could save your baby, he didn't make it darling. I'm sorry." He held my hand and squeezed it.

I didn't understand, how could they not save him? Babies survived all the time when they were born early. Why didn't my baby? Oh God I had been drinking! I had been stressing out and working myself to the bone, I had killed my baby!

My family all came to see me, the boys brought flowers and warm wishes for me to get well soon. The girls all gave me hugs and kisses. Not one of them looked me in the eye. I was a murder after all, none of them new what to say to me really. What could they say after all?

The police came by to take my statement, I wasn't charge with anything, though I was ready for them to take me away. Doctor David had tampered with my file, there was no alcohol reading taken at the scene because there was so much bleeding and they were trying to save the baby.

Guilt began to press down on me more and more as every hour passed. Es brought me clean underwear and homemade soup. I couldnt look at her, how could she be so nice to me after what I had done? "After a shower and a good meal you will feel better baby girl." She told me as she helped me to the shower to get cleaned up.

In the bathroom I took one look at myself in the mirror and began to empty my stomach, I was pathetic.

It was two days later that Edward finally showed up, I hadn't even expected him to come at all if I was being honest. He had every right to hate me and avoid me. But he walked into the room, took one look at me and burst into tears. He clasped over me, holding onto me like he was drowning and i was his life preserver. "I thought I had lost you!" he waled, "Please forgive me, I'm so sorry." He kissed all over my face and held onto it, pleading with me to forgive him. I nodded and let him hold me, though I knew it wouldn't be long until he figured out that I hadn't been able to save his child and that it was my fault that he wasn't a father.

Two weeks later and I was being discharged from the hospital into Esme's care. I was sitting in the wheelchair ready to be wheeled to the car when I overheard them. To nurses sat at a desk talking, it was obvious that they thought I couldn't hear them as they were clearly talking about me, pointing at me even.

"She had been drinking and driving, that's what had coursed the accident. I don't know how she could live with herself, you know Edward blames her. I heard him talking to that other biker guy, the really big one." The fist nurse said and shot me a dirty look.

"God how could anyone be so selfish? I tell you, if I was lucky enough to have that man and have his baby, there wouldn't be a thing in the world I wouldn't do to protect it." The second added.

They were right, Edward would blame me. It was my fault and Edward didn't me around as a reminder of what he had lost. As soon as I got the chance I was going to leave Forks behind and start again, and give Edward the chance to do the same. It was the least I could do after all the pain I had coursed this family.

The next morning after a restless night of tossing and turning I finally built up the courage to head down stairs. I never made it that far however, opening my bedroom door a sleeping Edward fell backwards onto my odd sock clad feet.

With a grown he sat back up squinting at me while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry" I muttered as I stepped around him to help him up, pulling him to his feet I found myself eye to eye with this boy once again.

"Are you going to say anything to me other than 'Sorry' ever again?" he asked brushing away invisible dirt.

"Did you sleep out here all night?" I waved my hand at the floor in front of my door.

"I couldn't sleep with you across the hall from me and we never got to finish talking last night." He was watching me, in the way he always did when he knew that something was wrong but I wasn't going to tell him.

"I need coffee." I turned on my heel and headed down to the kitchen, Edward right behind me the whole way.

"I'm sorry, too, I never said it before, I never got the chance I guess. But I am sorry, I know that it was my fault." I stopped in the entry way of the kitchen, one hand on the door frame the other clutching my chest.

I never once in all this time stopped to think that maybe he was blaming himself, that he thought everything that happened was all on him.

"What?" I turned slowly to look at him, I couldn't move any faster for fear that he wouldn't be there.

"It wasn't your fault B, I wasn't there, I pushed you away when I should have been holding you up. I listened to the guys at the bar talk about how it just got worse, how the bills would never stop and kids only cost you more the older they got. I didn't even stop to think that by staying away, working and sleeping at the dorms…. I ran away a long time before you ever did."

And it was there standing in the hallway of his parents' house that after six years that I would finally realise that it wasn't all my fault, that between the two of us we had both run away and both spent years dealing with something that if we had only lent on each other we could have been together, we would have gotten through this, we were both at fault, we were both to blame.

Ok so there we go my lovelies, once again im so so so sorry for taking so long to get this out. But my job is very demanding and I haven't had time to think these days.

But let me know what you think xxx

Bella's Time line

Age 12; her mum left

Age 14; Charlie goes to prison and she moves in with the Cullen's.

Age 16; Charlie comes home and Bella moves home.

Age 17; Edward prospects for the club.

Age 18; Bella graduates high school.

Age 19; Starts community collage, Edward patches in.

Age 20; buys house with Edward.

Age 21; Runs away.

Age 27; comes home.


End file.
